Treinta maldiciones
by Lena-kun
Summary: #25.- Alegría: -Quédate. "Su voz fue tan queda que la petición pareció un suspiro, una leve exhalación de aire. Pero él sonrió contra su cuello" -Siempre, kora. /RETO PARA 30 VICIOS/
1. 16Regalo

Para la tabla Ventura de 30vicios del livejournal.

Advertencias: Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO ME PERTENECE, pertenece a Akira Amano, a la que agradeceré por siempre haber creado esta serie.

* * *

><p><strong>#16.- Regalo.<strong>

**-x-**

_Estúpido…_

Lal miró el pequeño paquete entre sus manos como si estuviera analizando a un enemigo potencialmente peligroso.

_Es tan estúpido…_

Desvió la vista, ligeramente ruborizada. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? ¿Qué cables se le habían cruzado cuando decidió comprar ese regalo?

No lo sabía. Ni quería saberlo.

Estaba claro que San Valentín había llegado al COMSUBIN.

Por todas partes se podía ver a los soldados, jóvenes y descerebrados chavales llenos de músculos y hormonas, coquetear con las pocas chicas que se atrevían a llevar una vida militar. Incluso hasta un par de _insensatos_ se habían atrevido a lanzarla una mirada sugerente o a dirigirle un par de palabras de forma bastante poco respetuosa para una superior.

Obviamente esos pobres desgraciados pasarían San Valentín en el hospital.

Y un par de semanas más, de regalo por su caradura.

_Estúpidos niñatos híper hormonados…_

Y, sin embargo, ella también había caído al espíritu consumista y empalagoso del catorce de febrero. Y ese paquete (ese _estúpido_ paquete) envuelto en un espartano papel marrón, era la prueba de ello.

Una prueba de debilidad. Por Dios, ¿En qué narices estaba pensando?

Ella no era de ese estilo. Era superior a todas esas ñoñerías y mierdas empalagosas que caracterizaban a la mayoría de mujeres en el mundo.

Era fuerte, era independiente, era fría.

Y, sin embargo, tenía una caja de chocolate en la mano. Se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzada de sí misma.

Ese paquete no llegaría nunca a su destinatario. No _podía_ llegar jamás a su destinatario.

-¡Lal, kora!

_Mierda._

-Capitana Mirch. –Corrigió de forma automática, girándose para fulminar con la mirada al rubio que había aparecido en su campo de visión. Inmediatamente, el paquetito desapareció en su espalda, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido.- Y no grites, idiota.

-Tan fría como siempre, kora. –Bromeó el chico, mirándola de forma perspicaz e ignorando sus quejas. Alzó la cabeza por encima de su espalda, intentando fingir inocente curiosidad.- ¿Qué es eso de tu espalda?

-¡No te importa! –Gritó, apartándose.- ¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¡Deberías estar entrenando!

-Ya he acabado el entrenamiento, kora. –Argumentó, acercándose más a ella e intentando colocarse a su espalda para poder ver lo que ocultaba.

-Pues vuelve a hacerlo. –Gruñó, imitando los movimientos de su alumno para mantenerlo a raya.

-Eso no es divertido. –Se quejó, desviándose con rapidez hacia la derecha. Lal le imitó, encarándose a él y una sonrisa victoriosa afloró en los labios del rubio. Con una finta muy bien planeada y haciendo gala de una rapidez asombrosa, consiguió situarse detrás de ella y agarrar el brazo que la maestra mantenía escondido y que sujetaba el paquete que tanto le interesaba.- ¡Ajá, lo tengo, kora!

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera mirarle mal, Colonnello la había arrebatado el paquete y lo miraba con una mueca situada entre el asombro, la burla y la diversión.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –Gritó ella, pensando en lo jodidamente bueno que era el hombre para lo que le interesaba.

-No me digas que… -Lo examinó mejor.- ¿Es un regalo, kora? ¿De San Valentín?

Joder, se había puesto roja. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse roja en los momentos más estúpidos?

-¡Claro que no, idiota! –Le gritó, pero no se lo creyó. Ni ella misma se lo habría creído.

La permanente sonrisa del rubio se había tornado burlesca.

-Vaya… jamás te imaginé haciendo regalos por San Valentín, kora. –Confesó, tremendamente divertido.- No es de tu estilo.

Notó una oleada de calor en las mejillas y supo que ese comentario había conseguido abochornarla de forma patética e irremediable.

-Devuélveme eso, soldado. Es una orden. –Siseó ella, aunque supo de antemano que no iba a funcionar; él nunca había respetado los rangos ni la jerarquía militar y ella había sido incapaz de inculcarle ningún valor por ello.

-Sosa. –Respondió con simpleza, agitando el paquete delante de sus narices.- Entonces… ¿Es para mí, kora?

Tenía que reconocer que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Colonnello era su increíble forma de ser directo y encantador a la vez. Era una combinación desconcertante pero atrayente, aunque algunas veces la odiaba. En momentos como este, por ejemplo, cuando sentía que sobre su cara se podría freír un huevo sin problemas.

-¿¡C-cómo te atreves…!

-¡Así que sí es para mí, kora! –Se dio por respondido, sonriendo con mayor intensidad.- Es un detalle por tu parte.

Lal no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras ni cómo actuar, así que decidió hacer lo que mejor se la daba y más posibilidades tenía de salir bien; usar la fuerza. Tan ocupado como estaba en sonreír de forma boba con Dios sabe qué pensamientos estúpidos, ni vio venir el derechazo que se estampó limpiamente en su cara, borrando su expresión de ensoñación de un plumazo.

-¡Por supuesto que no es para ti el regalo! –Aseguró ella con la máxima dignidad posible, recuperando su paquete.- ¡Es para mí!

Y dicho esto, eliminó el papel de regalo con rabia y se comió todo el chocolate que había dentro de una sentada ante la anonadada mirada de su alumno. Se fijó en que su mejilla izquierda comenzaba a hincharse de forma alarmante debido a la contusión.

-Y ni se te ocurra ir a la enfermería. Reharás el entrenamiento que te he puesto esta mañana diez veces más y yo me quedaré para vigilar que lo haces. Y ahora, mueve el culo o te lo moveré yo de una patada.

La rudeza habitual de la chica hizo salir de su confusión al rubio, quien se puso en movimiento, aún con alguna reserva.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora mismo, soldado!

Él tragó saliva ante el tono autoritario y comenzó a correr a un ritmo decente. La mujer sonrió con satisfacción, pensando que su orgullo no había quedado muy dañado y que había conseguido mantener las formas ante sus sentimientos.

Al menos, por ahora.

_Feliz San Valentín, Colonnello…_

**-x-**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, siempre se piden reviews, ¿No? No me crezco con ellos, simplemente, deseo saber en que mejorar. Gracias por perder vuestro tiempo leyendo esto.<em>


	2. 26Lluvia

Para la tabla Ventura de 30vicios del livejournal.

Advertencias: Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO ME PERTENECE, pertenece a Akira Amano, a la que agradeceré por siempre haber creado esta serie.

**AVISOS**: A ver, antes que nada, una cosa que me gustaría explicar... DESCONOZCO el rango de Lal dentro del COMSUBIN, pero por su placa en su traje militar me he podido guiar. Buscando esa misma insignia dentro de las fuerzas de la marina italianas, no la he encontrado, pero he visto alguna que se le podía parecer... así que he optado por darla el rango militar de Capitana de Fragata (en otros ejércitos, es como una Teniente Coronel).

No es sargento, ni cabo, ni ningún rango suboficial, eso seguro, Lal pertenece a la escala de los oficiales... ahora, ya os digo, guiándome por el dibujo, pondré que es Capitana de Fragata y me quedaré tan a gusto xDD.

* * *

><p><strong>#26.- Lluvia.<strong>

**-x-**

-Odio la lluvia, kora…

Colonnello era perfectamente consciente de que era la quinta vez que lo repetía, pero también era perfectamente consciente de que jamás lo habría dicho tantas veces de no saber que era completamente ignorado. Y menos en presencia de la _capitana _Lal Mirch, la cual se tomaba cualquier interrupción como un grave desacato. Y él sabía que las consecuencias podrían ser tan terribles que desearías haberte arrancado la lengua antes de haberla interrumpido.

Pero era imposible mantenerse callado en esta situación.

Diez de la mañana, la promesa de un día entero para entrenar, un gran bosque en la zona de presos de Mafia Land y… una tormenta veraniega que empapaba sus expectativas y lanzaba a la deriva su entusiasmo. Lluvia significaba tranquilidad, calma y quietud. Y para él, esas eran cosas totalmente inservibles frente a la promesa de un día de duro y activo entrenamiento. Observó su pacificador, de un brillante azul cielo, y no pudo sino pensar que realmente no había sido hecho para él. Una punzada de remordimientos mezclados con la derrota se le clavó en el corazón.

Obviamente _no era para él_.

Pero tampoco se arrepentía. Volvería a plantarse delante de mil maldiciones más si con ello aseguraba la seguridad y el bienestar de Lal.

-Que aburrimiento, kora…

Porque él sabía por qué lluvia y por qué Lal. Es cierto que si tuviera que decir antónimos de tranquilidad y calma, Lal Mirch era su palabra. Claro que, no todo se resumía en las cualidades del elemento, sino en el mismo elemento en sí. Por muy aburrida que fuese la lluvia tenía que reconocer que, gracias a ella, había descubierto una pequeña curiosidad. Y es que había un determinado momento en que Lal **sí** era tranquila y calmada. Y era cuando llovía.

-Laaaaaaaal, vamos a entrenar, kora. ¿Qué más dan unas gotitas? –preguntó, observando a la chica en espera de una respuesta, aunque se sabía la contestación de antemano.

Y esa es que no iba a haber contestación.

Era prácticamente imposible sacar a la militar del estado de ensoñamiento y concentración en el que se ponía de forma automática cada vez que llovía. Así que, prediciendo unas largas horas de parón en su planing de actividad, se dedicó a practicar la segunda cosa que más le gustaba en el mundo después del entrenamiento militar; observar a la chica en esos momentos de concentración.

Era uno de los pocos momentos donde realmente podía _mirar_ a Lal sin recibir insultos o puñetazos por pervertido. Un momento donde podía analizar y aprenderse todas sus facciones y todos sus rasgos, registrarlos en su memoria y nunca dejarlos escapar. Y aunque el trinisette había infantilizado su cara y redondeado todo su aspecto, seguía siendo una tarea realmente interesante. Porque sabía que en ese momento y _sólo en ese momento_, el eterno ceño fruncido de su superior se relajaba, todo su rostro se suavizaba y su expresión llegaba a alcanzar un estado de **casi** dulzura y tranquilidad (sólo casi, pues seguía siendo la _capitana_ Lal Mirch)

Y en ese momento, Colonnello amaba la lluvia, por permitirle presenciar una chispa de alegría y emoción en sus rojizos ojos.  
>Y en ese momento, Colonnello odiaba la lluvia, porque le gustaría reclamar para sí mismo esa expresión y ser él quien se la provocase.<p>

La miró mil veces más sin cansarse. Puede que el aburrimiento que le provocaba la lluvia no fuese lo único que le hacía odiarla. Lal siempre había tenido esa peculiaridad, incluso en el COMSUBIN. Cuando las borrascas impedían salir al patio a entrenar, su capitana se pasaba las horas muertas con un chubasquero debajo del chaparrón y él se tiraba las horas muertas bajo la intemperie a su lado, contemplándola. Y esa época, esos momentos, era algo que realmente le gustaría poder olvidar. Olvidarlos porque simbolizaban una vida que jamás volverían a tener, un momento de su pasado donde todo era normal y donde ellos tenían un futuro, quien sabe si juntos… y esos recuerdos le saturaban la cabeza y le deprimían. La lluvia le recordaba un pasado mejor.

Por eso la odiaba tanto. Y quizá por eso no podía dejar de amarla en el fondo.

Sí, odiaba la lluvia. La tediosa y aburrida lluvia que le impedía cumplir sus obligaciones físicas.  
>Pero quien sabe, se dijo, se supone que del amor al odio, hay un paso.<p>

_Y Lal era ese paso que conectaba ambos sentimientos a esas gotas de agua llamadas lluvia._

**_-x-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>gracias por leer ^^ El próximo lo publicaré dentro de una semana más o menos.<em>**


	3. 27Bandana

¡Bieeeeeeeeen! Actualicé xD. A lo mejor a partir de ahora tardo más... (seguramente -.-) La academia militar empieza a ponerse interesante e_e Así que tendré menos tiempo... pero se hará lo que se pueda òwó.

Para la tabla Ventura de 30vicios del livejournal.

Advertencias: Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO ME PERTENECE, pertenece a Akira Amano, a la que agradeceré por siempre haber creado esta serie.

**SITUADO EN EL COMSUBIN**

* * *

><p><strong>#27.- Bandana.<strong>

_Un trozo de tela._

**-x-**

Silencio. Ni siquiera sus botas hacían ruido sobre el acero del suelo. Todo él era una sombra, una figura escurridiza y semi-invisible. Paso tras paso, esquina tras esquina, su vida podía acabar en el momento en que fuera descubierto, y él lo sabía.

"_Describa su localización, soldado 56"_

Colonnello suspiró, llegando a un pasillo aparentemente desierto. Se detuvo un instante, aguzando el oído hasta estar seguro de su soledad, y se lanzó a una esquina en penumbra para intentar calmar lentamente los latidos de su corazón y dar una respuesta satisfactoria a su superior.

-Aquí soldado 56, kora. –Susurró al aire, apretándose el intercomunicador más a la oreja y sin dejar de espiar por ambos lados del metálico y frío pasillo.- Segunda planta del edificio central, espero instrucciones Lal, kora.

No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa burlona cuando la voz de su instructora le llegó, claramente ofendida por su escaso respeto a las formas.

"_Soldado 56, esto es una misión, no un patio de recreo."_

Colonnello soltó una débil risita provocada más por la tensión del momento que por el siseo furibundo que acababa de escuchar.

-Disculpe, capitana. Espero instrucciones, kora.

Otro vistazo nervioso a sus costados. Estaba en terreno enemigo, oculto en calidad de una misión de infiltración al más puro estilo Hollywood.

Y su vida corría peligro. Y eso sí que no era parte de una película.

"_Según el mapa, aún tiene que subir una planta más. Encontrará lo que busca en…"_

Las palabras enmudecieron ante un sonido tan atronador como mortífero. Una ensordecedora explosión, un silbido rasgando el aire y el choque del metal contra el metal.  
>Le estaban disparando.<p>

-¡Joder!

No le dio tiempo a mirar a la cara a su enemigo, aunque tampoco lo habría hecho. Sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron, su subconsciente tomó el control.  
>Tenía que ponerse a salvo. Ya.<br>Y la necesidad de correr por su vida se volvió más acuciante cuando una bala sesgó parte de la piel de su frente desnuda, abriéndole una herida, quemándole y empapando su rostro de sangre, ahogando un grito de dolor. Al sentir el azote de sus compañeras rozándole, se tiró contra la primera puerta abierta que vio, chocando contra un trastero.  
>Perfecto. Estaba acorralado.<p>

-¡Me están disparando! –Gritó al intercomunicador. El sigilo había desaparecido.- ¡Necesito refuerzos, kora!

El silencio el aplastó con fuerza, avivando su desesperación. Nadie contestaba, él no era capaz de oír nada. Se quitó con brusquedad el pequeño aparato y lo miró con una chispa de frenética desolación.

Destrozado. ¿Cuándo se había roto, joder? ¿Cuántas balas le habían rozado? ¿Cuánto había durado el tiroteo unilateral en el pasillo?

Espió el haz de luz que dejaba entrar la puerta entornada. La sangre corría por su rostro y le dificultaba la visión. Tenía que ser una buena herida, una larga y profunda línea de piel quemada y abierta, pero no se atrevía ni a rozar siquiera la zona afectada para comprobar la seriedad. La puerta comenzó a abollarse ante la cantidad de balas que impactaban sobre ella. Una lluvia letal que doblegaba el fino metal que le protegía de la muerte. Su mente se paralizó y su cuerpo hizo eco de sus pensamientos. ¿Y ahora, qué?

Rescató un pensamiento de entre el miedo.

_Ahora, a pelear._

Agarró la pistola que llevaba oculta y, sacando la boca por la estrecha hendidura, lanzó un disparo al aire. Un grito y un sonido sordo de caída le hicieron liberarse de parte de la tensión. Siguió concentrado en intentar liquidar al máximo posible de enemigos, retrasando lo inevitable.

Estaba en una base enemiga.  
>Estaba rodeado de expertos asesinos armados.<br>Estaba prácticamente sin munición.  
>Estaba <em>solo<em>.

Maldita fuera, no iba a salir vivo de ahí. Y esa afirmación se iba haciendo más patente a medida que pasaba el tiempo y notaba más balas, más pies, más enemigos. A estas alturas, prácticamente todo el equipo de seguridad tenía que estar encima suya, intentando liquidar al soldadito que se había atrevido a ir demasiado lejos. Era un milagro que aún siquiera en pie.

Y de repente (Y Colonnello juró que jamás en su vida el sonido de un arma le había emocionado tanto), un disparo sonó por encima de los demás. Un disparo que no iba orientado hacia él, porque a través de la nebulosa que se había formado en su mente –quizá por la pérdida de sangre, puede que por el miedo a morir o a lo mejor por el intenso dolor de la frente- pudo reconocer el sonido de un cadáver cayendo al suelo.

Alguien había acudido en su ayuda. Y había traído refuerzos.

-¡Rodearlos!

La voz de Lal se le antojó casi divina.  
>Joder, como amaba a esa mujer.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿¡Eres consciente de lo que has hecho!<p>

Vale, ahora Lal estaba enfadada.  
>Oh, sí, <strong>muy<strong> enfadada. Y él, para qué negarlo, estaba cagado de miedo.

-¡Nos has puesto en peligro a todos, estúpido!

Colonnello obvió los insultos –Lal siempre le insulta, eso se había acabado convirtiendo en rutina- ella estaba enfadada porque le estaba tratando de **tú**.  
>Y cuando eso pasa, Colonnello tiembla. Porque su instructora es el número uno en cuanto a reglas estrictas de educación se trata. Y si se le olvidaba el hecho de que debían dirigirse dentro del formalismo del usted, era que estaba demasiado enfadada para reparar en esos insignificantes detalles.<p>

-¡Casi te matan, maldita sea!

Aunque dentro de todo su pavor interno ante ese demonio de mujer, el chico no pudo evitar sentir cierto rastro de dulzura al notar (y de eso Colonnello está seguro) que lo que la pasaba era que estaba tan muerta de miedo como él.  
>Muerta de miedo porque él casi muere.<p>

-¿¡No tienes nada que decir, idiota! –Acabó gritando ella, exasperada ante el pesado y triste silencio que, de repente, reinó en la salita de la pequeña base italiana.- ¡Aún no sé como conseguimos reducir a todo el equipo de seguridad! ¡Podríamos haber muerto por tu incompetencia! ¡No te estoy entrenando para esto!

Cada palabra se le clavó al rubio exactamente igual que un cuchillo, porque las verdades que suelta Lal son afiladas y van directas a matar. No estaba orgulloso y él sabía que ella tenía razón; pudo haber sido mucho peor.

-Lo siento mucho mi capitana, kora.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon hasta formar dos rendijas mientras le revisa con aspecto crítico de arriba abajo, cruzando los brazos de esa forma suya tan característica, arrugando el mono de camuflaje obligado en las misiones. Al igual que ella se olvida de los formalismos, él los recuerda en toda su plenitud en situaciones como esa, donde las bromas y los desafíos están fuera del lugar por su incompetencia. Podía notar la mirada abrasadora de su superior recorriéndole, decidiendo que hacer con él y como tomarse sus últimos actos.

Y entonces, Lal levantó una mano y Colonnello supo, desde el preciso instante en que su brazo hizo amago de moverse, la que se le venía encima. Cerró los ojos, preparado para la lluvia de puñetazos que, al igual que las balas, irían dirigidos contra su persona.  
>Pero de estos no tenía forma de escapar. Simplemente aguantaría, sin puertas tras las que ocultarse ni ángeles salvadores en el último momento.<p>

Pronto se extrañó de no sentir el impacto de una fuerza sobrehumana estamparse limpiamente sobre su cara. Al contrario, sólo notó un roce suave, **casi dulce** sobre la frente, recorriendo la brecha que desfiguraba su rostro. Abrió un ojo para comprobar lo que creía y tuvo que evitar que su mandíbula diese contra el suelo al observar como el dedo de Lal acariciaba con suavidad su piel herida. Su dedo se iba tiñendo del rojo de la sangre y antes de que Colonnello pudiera registrar lo que se siente al ser _acariciado_ por ella, la capitana ya había chasqueado la lengua y apartado su mano, evaluando la gravedad de la herida.

-Te podía haber matado… -susurró con el ceño fruncido.

Se limpió la sangre en su traje y, de un rápido tirón, rajó sin compasión una gruesa tira de las mangas del uniforme de camuflaje. Con movimientos rápidos y precisos, colocó la improvisada **bandana** en la frente de su alumno, anudándola con firmeza pero suavidad y asintiendo levemente con satisfacción al observar el resultado.  
>Colonnello se tocó la frente, comprobando que realmente esa tela estaba en su cabeza y que verdaderamente Lal acababa de hacer lo que él creía que había hecho.<p>

-Eh, yo…

-Como vuelvas a permitir que te hieran, te mataré yo personalmente. –No era una advertencia. La frase rezumaba amenaza por cada una de sus letras.

El chico apenas puedo acertar a hacer otra cosa más que asentir, tragando saliva ante el tono mortífero de su superior, y observarla salir como embobado de la tienda. Volvió a tocarse la tela y su vista se desvió hasta un pequeño y sucio espejo colgado de un lateral de la sala.

-Umm… -Giró la cara hasta alcanzar ambos perfiles, sonriendo con el resultado.- Hasta con toda la mierda del espejo estoy guapo, kora.

Ya había olvidado el miedo a morir, la bronca de la mujer, el arrepentimiento por sus actos. Había desterrado el ardor de la bala rozándole la cabeza y estos recuerdos habían sido remplazados por tacto de la caricia de Lal.

En ese momento, Colonnello decidió que esa improvisada bandana le quedaba realmente bien.  
>Pero lo que realmente importaba de ese trozo de tela (solamente <strong>un trozo de tela<strong>) es que significaba que Lal podía llegar a ser amable, suave y dulce en alguna ocasión –por muy pequeña, insignificante y efímera que pudiera llegar a ser _dicha _ocasión.

Y eso, para que negarlo, le gustaba. Casi tanto como ella.

_Casi tanto como la bandana._

_-x-_

* * *

><p><em>Ya sabe, quejas y sugerencias, review, para que yo pueda seguir mejorando y vosotros podáis leer fics de calidad en vez de bazofia. Gracias a todos.<em>


	4. 23Pérdida

Puffffff últimamente no encuentro tiempo PARA NADA. Estoy más vaga... esto de hacer tanto deporte es malo. Como coño lo aguantará Lal... Pero bueno, poco a poco, consigo llegar a actualizar, aunque sea cada mil.

Y bueno, es mi propia versión de como muere Colonnello en el futuro! Tenía ganas de hacer eso ya de una vez... a ver que tal.

Como siempre... Para la tabla Ventura de 30vicios del livejournal.

Advertencias: Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO ME PERTENECE, pertenece a Akira Amano, a la que agradeceré por siempre haber creado esta serie.

**SITUADO EN EL ARCA DEL FUTURO, ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE LOS GUARDIANES DE HACE 10 AÑOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>#23.- Pérdida<strong>

_Moriría por ella._

**-x-**

_Iba a morir._

La estruendosa alarma de la base Vongola había quebrado la frágil tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente desde hacía escasos días. De todas formas, ésta nunca gobernaba demasiado en la vida de la famiglia más poderosa de la mafia y sus allegados. No, al menos, en ese futuro hostil y desolador.

_Lo supo desde que escuchó el motivo por el que saltó la alarma._

-Varios centenares de llamas de última voluntad se acercan hasta nuestra posición.

La voz de Giannini sonaba asustada y confusa a partes iguales. El misterio de las llamas le intrigaba y le aterrorizaba, lo mismo que a todos.

-No han podido descubrir nuestra base. –Bianchi se retorcía las manos nerviosa, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a Fuuta, situado a su derecha.- Es decir, Millefiore ya nos habría… -Fue quedándose sin fuelle hasta que sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio. La mujer negó con la cabeza, haciendo ondear su brillante pelo rosado, en un gesto repleto de preocupación.

Apenas había cuatro integrantes en ese momento en la base de Namimori. Bianchi, Fuuta, Giannini y el arcobaleno de la lluvia, Colonnello, que había llegado ahí buscando protección contra el terrible non-trinnisete.

-Incluso si saben dónde estamos, no podemos defender la base con los pocos que somos, kora.

Las palabras de Colonnello cayeron como una pesada losa en el ánimo de los tres adultos; todos sabían que tenía razón.  
>Estaban indefensos, pero eran tiempos difíciles. No había ni un solo día en que el décimo Vongola y sus guardianes pasaran algo más de unas horas en el mismo sitio y, lo que hasta ahora era conocido como la CEDEF, estaba saturada de trabajo. Los arcobaleno no eran de gran ayuda; iban cayendo uno por uno sin ninguna opción para defenderse. Reborn, Skull, Verde… Por eso la siguiente noticia hizo vibrar el ambiente.<p>

-Hay algo más. Se ha detectado aparte una llama de la niebla de máxima pureza… -El técnico tragó saliva al sentir las tres miradas posadas sobre él.- Es imposible que la fuente sea un anillo.

Un destello en la mirada del soldado captó la atención de los ahí reunidos.

-¿Entonces…?

-Sí. Es de un pacificador.

_Hay un arcobaleno en peligro._

* * *

><p>Colonnello había insistido mucho en ir solo. La versión oficial era que esa era <strong>su<strong> batalla, la batalla de los guardianes de los chupetes y que, como tal, debían de lucharla ellos.  
>La versión extraoficial era que una muerte ya era una cifra bastante elevada como para añadir tres más a la cuenta de los Vongola.<br>Porque Colonnello tenía claro que eso era un callejón sin salida. Una misión suicida.  
>Iba a morir.<br>Pero que cojones, moriría luchando. Una muerte digna para un soldado.

_Morir protegiendo, morir salvando._

Al fin y al cabo, era un militar. Toda su vida, desde que eligió entrar a las órdenes del cuerpo especial de las fuerzas armadas italianas, COMSUBIN, habían ansiado luchar para proteger a la gente.  
>Porque alguien tenía que hacerlo, se decía. Alguien tenía que ir a la batalla para defender a los millones de civiles del planeta, para ganar o ser derrotados y poder traer la paz a las generaciones futuras.<p>

Matar era secundario. Perder la vida, un riesgo a correr.

_Y estaba dispuesto a correrlo._

Al fin y al cabo, era un soldado -_Y el alumno de Lal, maldita sea_.- Su vida en sí misma era un constante peligro.

-¡Viper!

El grito sonó ahogado por la espesura del bosque, aplastado por la pérdida del resuello que la radiación non-trinisette provocaba en su cuerpecito. Porque podían ser arcobalenos y su cuerpo podía estar hecho de otra pasta, más _dura, _más **resistente**. Pero la radiación los había dejado en pañales y la expresión "desvalido como un bebé" cobraba todo su esplendor y literalidad.

-¡Soy Colonnello, kora!

Su chupete brillaba con fuerza. Ella tenía que estar ahí, en alguna parte, esperando a ser encontrada y rescatada. Y lo haría, vamos si lo haría.

-¡Viper, joder!

-Aquí.

Dio un respingo al notar la voz excesivamente cerca de él. Todas sus defensas se activaron y se encontró apuntando con el cañón de su rifle a la cara semioculta del arcobaleno de la niebla.

-Maldita sea, kora, no me pegues esos sustos …

-Siento haberte asustado. –Su voz temblaba, pero el sarcasmo lo conservaba intacto incluso al borde de la muerte.

Quizá fuera buena señal. Una buena señal que contrastaba claramente con su fachada.  
>Herida, sangrante, cansada.<br>Decidió omitir el detalle de su aspecto y acalló una nota de temblor en su conciencia. ¿Cómo de poderosos eran los enemigos cuando casi habían matado a un arcobaleno?

-He venido a ayudarte. –Aclaró, saltando con agilidad y colocándose detrás del tronco de un inmenso árbol, olvidándose del poder de las personas que iban tras sus pies en ese momento. Viper le siguió sin reservas.- ¿Cuántos?

-Cientos. –Contestó, y la nota de miedo volvió a hacer vibrar su voz.- Liderados por Ginger Bread. He conseguido eliminar a algunos pero… -Su voz se ahogó y, tras una pequeña pausa, la recobró para afirmar quedamente.- Vamos a morir.

-No _vas_ a morir, kora. –Especificó con un deje cansino en la voz. Pero Viper pudo apreciar el singular en la oración.

-¿No estarás pensando…?

-¿Puedes teletransportarte? –La cortó. No estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo con palabrería banal.- ¿Puedes llegar a la base Vongola? Sabes donde está, kora.

-Me seguirán. –Negó ella con desesperanza.- Como han hecho hasta ahora. No quiero morir.

-Me ahorraré tener que volver a decirte que no vas a morir, kora. –Gruñó él. Comenzaba a cansarse de su pesimismo, del tono histérico que denotaba esa ansiedad humana por vivir.- Ponte las cadenas en el pacificador y vete a la base, yo les entretendré, kora. Una vez dentro, no tendrás nada que temer.

-Pero…

-¡Póntelas, kora! -La arcobaleno obedeció, quizá porque estaba demasiado asustada para replicar. Sin embargo, agradecía que otro tomara el control de la situación.- Bien, hemos desaparecido de sus mapas… ahora vete.

En ocasiones normales, Viper no habría dejado pasar ni un segundo sin obedecer las cómodas instrucciones de "ponte a salvo, que yo lucho". Pero Colonnello no era su amigo, apenas rozaban el rango de conocidos. La sorpresa la impidió pensar con claridad, pero la curiosidad eliminó todos sus intentos de moverse.

-¿Por qué?

El rubio clavó sus ojos sobre ella. Una chispa de frustración se encendió en el azul cielo.

-No queda tiempo, vendrán de un momento a otro. Largo, kora.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a morir. Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? Yo no lo haría por ti.

Colonnello la miró un instante, sopesando su franqueza, para después encogerse de hombros mientras preparaba el rifle. Una pequeña sonrisa acudió a sus labios al recordar la explicación estrella que más veces había escuchado.

-Supongo que porque soy un idiota, kora.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos años hacía que su instructora venía repitiendo esa máxima. Recordó que también había intentado salvarla a ella y había fracasado estrepitosamente. No estaba de más saber que, por una vez, iba a acertar en su intento altruista por ayudar a los demás a costa suya. Al menos, esta vez se encargaría de que fuera más _genial_ que el día en que nacieron los arcobalenos.

_Se encargaría de no fallar._

Millefiore era un enemigo poderoso y se encargaría de dejarlo tocado, de llevarse a la tumba a tantos como pudiera consigo del escuadrón de centenares de subordinados. Incluso a Ginger Bread, si era capaz.  
>Porque sabía que no se detendrían. Estaban dispuestos a destrozar todo y a todos los que se pusieran por delante para llegar a ellos. No, Millefiore no escatimaba gastos en cuanto a pacificadores y arcobalenos se trataba; un chupete era un bien escaso y una posesión de inestimable valor para sus planes.<p>

Y, de repente, una vena rebelde despertó en Colonnello. Él moriría, pero su pacificador jamás caería en sus manos.  
>Tenía que asegurarse de ese detalle.<br>La angustia que le provocaba la muerte no era equiparable a la que le provocaba el hecho de que era muy probable que le estuviera ofreciendo al enemigo lo que tanto ansiaba, lo que tantas vidas se había cobrado, en bandeja de plata.

Su misión como arcobaleno era proteger esos pacificadores con su vida, y eso pensaba hacer.

Al fin y al cabo, él era un soldado.  
>Había nacido para obedecer hasta el final.<p>

Calculó que apenas le quedaba un minuto antes de que les encontrasen.

-Antes de que te vayas, toma esto. – Comentó él, dejando por un instante su rifle en el suelo y desabrochándose la cuerda del pacificador. Metió con cuidado el chupete en una de las cajas de almacenamiento decorada de camuflaje que siempre llevaba y, mirándolo por última vez, tan ajado y destrozado como su vida después de tantas batallas, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas drenadas por la maldición, sellando la caja con llamas de última voluntad. Dudó un momento, pero en seguida se quitó la bandana y envolvió con delicadeza la cajita en el trozo de tela. Mechones rebeldes cayeron por su cara de forma desaliñada.- Cógelo y protégelo bien. Cuando llegues a la base Vongola, dáselo a Lal, kora.

Lal.

Sintió como si algo muy pesado y asfixiante le aplastase por dentro. No había querido pensarlo, no _debía_ pensarlo.

-Ahora vete, kora. –Ordenó con firmeza. Viper afirmó, sin más preguntas que hacer.

Pero ese sentimiento estaba ahí, y tarde o temprano su línea de pensamientos llegaría hasta ella.

-Vamos, rápido… -Susurró, al ver desaparecer a la bebé entre la maleza. Justo cuando dobló en el último árbol un fuerte ruido de pisadas comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos. Colonnello cogió el rifle y se agachó, tenso y expectante.

_Lal._

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y supo que no iba a ser capaz de bloquear por más tiempo esos pensamientos, así que simplemente los dejó correr. Para bien o para mal, no había vuelta atrás. Porque sabía que, de todas formas, estaría demasiado preocupado por Lal como para concentrarse totalmente en la batalla.

¿Qué pasaría con ella? Era él quien la había pedido que siguiera viviendo. Era él (sí, justo ese que iba a morir en escasos minutos) quien la había dicho que sobreviviría sin importar qué.  
>Por primera vez, sintió su determinación flaquear.<p>

No tenía muchas cosas que perder. No tenía familia, sus amigos habían ido cayendo uno tras otro y la maldición le había destrozado la vida. Pero estaba ella, y eso pesaba más que cualquier familiar, amigo o maldición existente en su vida.

Y la iba a matar. No literalmente, por supuesto. Lal era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Pero su muerte iba a destrozarla las ganas de vivir. Porque ellos habían llegado a una especie de trueque, un contrato sin firma; ella vivía por él y él vivía para ella. Vivía para controlar que no la pasaba nada, que su vida volvía a la normalidad lejos de maldiciones, pacificadores e idiotas como él mismo, que sólo serían un estorbo en su camino.

Y ahora iba a morir y la iba a dejar sola en el mundo. Rota como una muñeca, abandonada y desolada. Y eso le pesó más que su propia muerte. Lal ya había sufrido demasiado como para obligarla a enfrentarse a algo así.

Suspiró, negando la cabeza. Ni siquiera en el lecho de muerte podía hacer las cosas bien.

Había consagrado su existencia a velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de su maestra. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, a punto de convertir su existencia en un infierno.  
>Al final iba a tener razón, se dijo. Al final, iba a ser un bueno para nada cuyos planes nunca salían bien.<p>

Pero debía perdonarlo. Ella _tenía_ que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, toda la moral militar era obra suya. Ella fue quien les martilleó con que el mayor honor de un soldado era morir en combate por lo que querían, ella fue quien le advirtió que tenía que estar preparado para morir.

Él lo estaba, eso lo tenía claro. Incluso cuando salió de la maleza y se enfrentó cara a cara a cientos de hombres armados hasta los dientes. Él lo había aceptado, le habían educado para eso.  
>La sonrisa de Ginger Bread destelló por encima de las hileras de hombres como una chispa y Colonnello dirigió todo su odio hacia él.<p>

-Vaya, vaya… Veníamos a por un arcobaleno y nos encontramos con otro. –Dijo con esa tranquilidad aterradora e infantil que erizaba el vello de la nuca.- Supongo que nos tendremos que conformar contigo.

Pero para lo que nadie había preparado a Colonnello era para aguantar el sufrimiento de los que dejaba atrás.  
>Sin embargo, en el fondo, sabía que su instructora estaría orgullosa. Moriría luchando para salvar a sus amigos como no pudo salvarla a ella. Moriría para intentar conseguirla un nuevo futuro, otra posibilidad como no la pudo conseguir.<p>

Moriría por Viper, por los Vongola, por los aliados.

_Por ella._

Observó con satisfacción como su Maximum Burst había erradicado a las dos primeras filas de hombres y había herido a las cinco de detrás. Se habían desorganizado ante el inesperado ataque del arcobaleno.  
>Parecía que sí, al final estaban hechos de otra pasta.<br>El segundo disparo le dio de lleno al capitán del escuadrón, Ginger Bread, aunque él sabía de antemano que sólo sería un muñeco. Pero la figura del líder había desaparecido y eso confundiría más al escuadrón.

Peleó con uñas y dientes, se defendió gastando hasta la última reserva de energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo, consumió hasta la última llama de su flujo. No quedaba ninguno cuando cayó, pero sus fuerzas habían llegado a su límite.

Sin embargo, sonrió mientras su pequeño cuerpo caía en el césped, salpicándolo de rojo, profanándolo con su sangre.

Todos los muertos que se había llevado por delante serían enemigos contra los que Lal no tendría que enfrentarse, gente que ya no podría hacer daño ni a ella ni a nadie.  
>Su esfuerzo no sería en vano, su muerte no perdería su sentido.<p>

Ella estaría bien y se repondría, seguiría adelante. Lo sabía, ese había sido su objetivo desde el día de la maldición. Y si su muerte significaba un futuro mejor para su vida, bienvenida fuera.

Sólo podía pedir que, algún día, ella supiera leer entre líneas y perdonarle la **pérdida** que la acababa de causar.

_-x-_

* * *

><p>Ya conocéis la fórmula secreta: Vosotros me dejáis un review con las críticas = yo hago fics de mejor calidad y vosotros os beneficiáis.<p> 


	5. 17Destrucción

¡DIOS, POR FIN ACTUALICÉ! si es que no hay forma... y mira que lo tenía escrito desde hace ya bastante ajajaja xD

Disclaimer: KHR! No me pertenece… Oh, créanme, notaríais si me perteneciera XDD

BASADO EN EL FUTURO MOSTRADO EN EL TYL.

* * *

><p><strong>#17.- Destrucción.<strong>

**-x-**

_¿Qué necesitas para destruir algo?_

Lal ya sabía desde un primer momento que algo no iba bien. El silencio era opresivo, la atmósfera tensa. Había sido entrenada para fijarse hasta en el más mínimo detalle y ninguno de los detalles le contaba nada bueno.

_Normalmente actos. Puede que intenciones, amagos, un pensamiento que desencadene una reacción._

Ojos tristes, ojos llenos de dolor y de pena. Allá donde mirara, todos la miraban a ella. Lal no comprendía y ojalá nunca hubiera comprendido.

_Algunas veces, palabras._

-¿Viper?

_Tres simples palabras._

Una arcobaleno medio muerta en la enfermería y ningún rastro de él por ninguna parte. Estaba acostumbrada a pensar rápido, a sacar conclusiones útiles y eficaces de una situación confusa. Pero su cerebro había decidido bloquearse ante la idea que se le comenzaba a formar en la mente.

-Lal…

_Colonnello __ha __muerto_.

Tres simples palabras que destruyeron su vida.

Se había encerrado en su habitación. No quería escuchar nada ni a nadie, porque sabía que no habría sido capaz de soportarlo, porque ya sentía como su cabeza iba a explotar. Las lágrimas aguantaron lo justo para huir de ahí.  
>No quería la compañía de nadie, ni tampoco su compasión, su comprensión o compartir su dolor. Había ignorado a Basil cuando trató de detenerla porque las palabras la habían arrebatado su vida y le daba miedo que más habría podido escuchar. Se había quitado de encima la cálida mano de Bianchi, tan cálida que la había quemado, porque rezumaba pena y tristeza y ella ya tenía bastante con la suya.<p>

_Colonnello ha muerto._

Se tapó los oídos con las manos intentando no oír las palabras de Viper repetirse una y otra vez, pero estaban en su cabeza y sabía que jamás en lo que durase su vida podría olvidar el eco de su voz.

_Colonnello ha muerto._

No recordaba que las piernas la hubieran fallado, porque todo se había envuelto en una horrible nebulosa de confusión. Pero al instante siguiente ahí estaba, arrodillada en el suelo, acompañada sólo de la voz de Viper que la taladraba la cabeza sin compasión.  
>Completamente hundida, completamente sola, completamente desolada. Y ahora ella no sabía que hacer, porque quería hacer demasiado.<p>

Quería ir al bosque y ver con sus propios ojos que de verdad había pasado, que era real. Quería notar el frío mortal en la piel del bebé, quería comprobar que ya no habría más latidos de su corazón y que en sus ojos el azul ya no brillaba. Pero era peligroso y no le autorizarían esa salida, así que sólo podía quedarse ahí arrodillada, sin comprender y sin querer hacerlo.  
>Quería abrazarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo, porque ya daba igual todo. Ya daba igual la maldición, sus sentimientos o su fachada de chica dura. Quería rendirse ante él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para aquello e, igual que antes, sólo pudo mantenerse quieta, doblándose en un estúpido intento de mitigar el dolor que sentía, abrazándose en un acto de patética auto consolación.<br>Quería expulsar ese dolor. Gritar, enfadarse y echarle las culpas a alguien, desahogarse, deshacerse en maldiciones, tener un foco en el que centrar el caos y la **destrucción** que ahora mismo reinaban dentro de ella. Quería destrozar a Viper por haber aparecido en los radares de la base, hacer daño al resto por no haber acudido en su ayuda, por haberle dejado morir con tanta facilidad.

Se aferró con fuerza a la tela de la bandana que le había dado la arcobaleno junto con la caja. "Me lo dio para ti" había dicho. ¿Él se habría acordado de ella en sus últimos momentos? Podía oler la sangre impregnando la tela. También olía a sangre cuando ella se la había dado y ahora había vuelto a sus manos, rota y descolorida por el tiempo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la tela de camuflaje y no pudo evitar pensar en lo estúpida que era por intentar buscar algún culpable.

Colonnello había muerto y la única persona que tenía la culpa era ella.

Era ella quien tenía que haber recibido la maldición, a ella le correspondía el pacificador azul, el chupete por el que los siete más fuertes estaban muriendo uno detrás de otro. Colonnello tenía que haber seguido viviendo su vida lejos de mafias, llamas y maldiciones. Si ella hubiera sido más cuidadosa, si no le hubiera dejado ir con ellos el día del nacimiento de los arcobaleno…

Y ahora estaba muerto y se había dado cuenta de que lo que realmente quería era morirse con él. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo si él no estaba? Había renunciado a su vida cuando fue transformada en un bebé, y la única persona que siempre había estado con ella, que se había preocupado por lo que la pasaba o lo que pensaba, la única que había sabido mirar más allá de su carácter duro y frío, ya no estaba. Y su propia existencia había quedado vacía y sin sentido sin Colonnello. Y, ahora, estaba sola, para siempre y por siempre, porque lo único que sentía cálido y real en su vida se había esfumado.

_Colonnello…_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a empapar su camiseta y sus manos, sin intención de parar. Lloraba por ella y por él, por lo que nunca fue y nunca podría ser ya, por la vida tan miserable que habían llevado y porque creía firmemente que ellos se habrían merecido algo mejor. Se habrían merecido una vida normal y corriente, tranquila y sin preocupaciones sobre que mafia les pisaba los talones ahora. Maldita fuera, se merecían una vida juntos, y ahora Millefiore le había arrebatado esa minúscula posibilidad también.

No sabía que había pasado exactamente ni quien había sido, no había sido capaz de escuchar a Viper relatarlo. Pero lo averiguaría y le haría pagar cada segundo de dolor que había tenido que soportar, cada instante de sufrimiento y desgracias. Y después le mataría, igual que había hecho con Colonnello. Acabaría con él de forma lenta y agónica, exactamente de la misma forma en que sentía que su vida estaba acabado.  
>Lal saboreó unos instantes como la palabra venganza se deshacía en su boca, tragando cada letra y notando como le aportaba un nuevo tipo de calor a su cuerpo semimuerto.<br>Lucharía, se vengaría y, si tenía suerte, moriría en la lucha, igual que había hecho él.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, en el fondo, ella también era una militar y era ella quien le había enseñado a generaciones de soldados que no había mayor honor que morir en combate.

Morir era morir, no había nada de poético ni de bonito en ello, pero existían formas más honorables, más tolerables y dignas que otras. Él murió protegiendo, tan idiota y sacrificado como siempre, y eso ella no se lo podía reprochar. Eran tan él, tan Colonnello, que de haber sido de otra forma no habría encajado con la realidad.

Cogió la cajita y la hizo dar vueltas entre sus dedos, acariciando el frío metal. Probó a abrirla con llamas de la nube, de la niebla y de la lluvia, pero las llamas de un arcobaleno eran demasiado poderosas como para abrir una caja sellada por alguno de ellos con un simple anillo de pureza inferior. ¿Qué habría ahí dentro? ¿Cuál habría sido su último legado, su última voluntad? Si estuviera vivo, podría preguntárselo.

Y, de repente, la realidad la golpeó como una maza, dejándola aturdida y desamparada en la verdad. Él estaba muerto y jamás volvería a hablar con ella. Nunca más oiría su voz, ni sus estúpidos koras que tanto de quicio la sacaban, ni su tono arrogante e insolente que tantos castigos le había ganado. Jamás volvería a escuchar su nombre en sus labios ni la ternura con la que podía preguntarla o la burla con la que la podía hacer de rabiar.

Dolor, miedo, tristeza, rabia, venganza. Las manos le temblaban, pero no sabía por qué. Podría ser porque estaba llorando, podría ser por el frío que tenía, por la furia que recorría sus venas. Apretó los puños, perforando la piel con las uñas y disfrutando del dolor físico que descargaba un poco el de su alma. Colonnello había sido la razón de su existencia y seguiría siéndolo, aunque sólo fuera para poder vengar su nombre.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos e intentó sentir como las gotas de agua caían sobre su piel, pero su cuerpo ya no sentía nada. Una vida consagrada a la venganza, inundada de dolor e ira.

Ese era su futuro, en ello convertiría su presente.

No pesaba, no lo sentía, era lo correcto. Apenas recordaba que se sentía al sonreír, y la única persona que podía recordárselo ya no estaba, así que era lo correcto. Aunque supiese que él no estaría de acuerdo, que a él no le habría gustado y que él no había muerto para que ella destruyese su vida de esa forma. Pero tenía que haber sido consciente de que no había vida si no estaba. ¿De qué valía que viviera tal y como estaba? Sabía de antemano que jamás superaría esto, porque no era tan fuerte como hacía creer a todos. ¿De qué valía vivir en estas condiciones? Su vida estaba reducida de forma drástica por la radiación, pero aún podía darle un uso a sus fuerzas.  
>Lucharía para la muerte y por la muerte. Lucharía y se vengaría y luego, moriría. No era estúpida, no tenía ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir y deseaba no estar equivocada.<p>

_-¿¡Y que harás tú!*_

_-Supongo que… seguiré viviendo._

-Lo siento, Colonnello… -Murmuró enterrando su cara en la bandana. Su propia voz la sonó extraña, ahogada y demasiado débil para proceder de ella.- Pero no puedo hacerlo…

_-No uses tu poder y… cuídate._

Vengarse. Morir.

-No puedo.

**-x-**

* * *

><p>*Las últimas cursivas corresponden al capítulo 179 del manga, en los recuerdos de Lal. Es lo que le dice Colonnello recién convertidos en arcobalenos. Obviamente, según la traducción varía XD<p>

Mierda, esta no acabó en cursiva xDDDDD En fin, no sé como expresar el sentimiento de Lal, la verdad. No creo que se pueda expresar con palabras de todas formas. La única persona en el mundo que te queda es tu gran amor y de repente, este muere. Es demasiado fuerte, así que espero que la intentona sea recibida como lo que es, una burda intentona.


	6. 25Alegría

ANTES DE NADA, PARA LOS QUE VAYAN AL DÍA EN REBORN... FILE 367. DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS COLONNELLO ADULTO! Y ESA SONRISA DE CHULOPLAYA QUE PUSO ANTE LA NOTA DE LAL! Y ESE "LAL, ZORRA" En fin, que estoy muy enferma XDDDDDD y dejándome con mi enfermedad... comencemos XD

¡Bien! Traigo uno antes de que se acabe el año e_e xDDDDDDD ¡Y ESTE ES ESPECIAL!

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HIKARI EVANS!** Dedicado única y exclusivamente a ti, que eres quien me ha pedido esta palabra y este tema. (No Mizu, de ti no me he olvidado xDD no te preocupes) Pues eso, siento que sea una semana después de tu cumple, pero pilla en malísimas fechas XDD con navidad de por medio y tal... imagínate XDDDDDDDD En fin, que cumplas miles y miles más y ¡Que prime la alegría!

En fin, vayamos con los trámites xD

Para la tabla Ventura de 30vicios del livejournal.

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO ME PERTENECE, pertenece a Akira Amano, a la que agradeceré por siempre haber creado esta serie.

BASADO EN EL FINAL DEL TYL, JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LA RESURRECCIÓN DE LOS ARCOBALENO.

* * *

><p><strong>#25.- Alegría.<strong>

**-x-  
><strong>

-¿Qué?

Lal parpadeó un par de veces, percibiendo la sonrisa burlona en los labios del bebé.

-¿Eh?

-Te has quedado mirándome, kora. –Ahora fue Colonnello quien la miraba.- ¿Pasa algo, Lal?

"_Que estás vivo, idiota"_

-Nadie te estaba mirando. –Gruñó, desviando la vista.

Una suave risa infantil llenó el ambiente y Lal no pudo evitar ruborizarse estúpidamente. Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en cuanto había echado de menos ese sonido, cuanto había añorado la calidez de su voz, la fuerza de sus palabras.

-Oye, Lal. –Se estremeció al oírle pronunciar su nombre. Apenas se acordaba ya de lo que sentía al escucharlo de su boca, de lo terriblemente bien que sonaba y lo feliz que la hacía.- Yo… lo siento, kora.

-¿Por morirte? –El tono le salió frío y cortante, más frío y cortante de lo que había previsto. Él suspiró, incómodo.

-Sí, se puede decir así. –Respondió, acercándose a ella por encima de la mesa que los separaba con sus pasos diminutos de bebé, quedándose en frente suya.- Pero tú viviste. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, kora.

-No lo hice por gusto. –Espetó ella, ignorando la tenue sonrisa del rubio.- Quería vengarte, eso es todo.

-Pero estás viva. –Insistió.- Y yo también, Lal. He vuelto, y no pienso volver a irme, kora.

La mujer apoyó la frente en su mano intentando no volver a mirarle, porque si lo hacía, estaría perdida. Nunca había podido enfadarse con él de verdad porque era imposible ignorar su entusiasmo, esa forma tan simple que tenía de solucionarlo todo con un par de palabras y una sonrisa arrogante. Y ella tenía mucha amargura que expulsar. Mucho miedo, mucho sufrimiento, mucha soledad.

-Me abandonaste. –Murmuró, cerrando los ojos y recordando cada una de las lágrimas, los recuerdos, la pena y el dolor.

-Lo siento. –Repitió. Parecía sincero.- Pero ahora estoy aquí, kora. –Alzó una mano y la posó en su mejilla.- Contigo.

El contacto con su piel era algo que Lal no se esperaba. Alzó la vista sin pensar, sin saber que decir. Su mano era extremadamente pequeña, sin ser capaz siquiera de cubrir su mejilla, pero la calidez que desprendía casi la hizo llorar. Era real, era tangible y podía sentirlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él. Colonnello estaba allí y ahora, después de tanto tiempo y tantos llantos él había vuelto de la tumba y estaba en esa base, en esa mesa, _justo delante de ella_, tocándola, **acariciándola**, exactamente igual que cuando se despidieron después de volverse bebés. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas volver a tocarlo, lo había soñado cada noche, pero la rabia actuó sola y al momento siguiente su mano voló directamente a su mejilla, dejando un rastro de piel roja a su paso. La incredulidad brilló en los ojos del soldado y su mano descendió, rompiendo el contacto.

-¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo! –Le gritó ella, furiosa, levantándose bruscamente de la silla donde estaba sentada. Aún sentía el calor de su caricia y eso sólo era peor.- ¿¡Después de todo…!

-Diría que me arrepiento, pero volvería a hacerlo, kora. –Le cortó, haciendo caso omiso del dolor de su mejilla.- Al final, soy un soldado que tuvo una instrucción _especialmente dura._ –Dijo sonriendo y sintiendo como la ira de su instructora se aplacaba por momentos.- Soy así.

-Idiota. –Soltó ella, esta vez en un tono más bajo.- Aunque ahora hayas vuelto, sigues siendo un bebé. -Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y cerró los ojos con cansancio.- Apenas levantas dos palmos del suelo y aún dices que has vuelto a mi lado. Creceré, se irá mi maldición, envejeceré y moriré, y tú seguirás teniendo el mismo aspecto que cuando tenías un año. –Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos.- Al final, no hay futuro para nosotros.

-¿Tan rápido te rindes? - La provocación de la pregunta dejó descolocada a Lal un instante. Colonnello volvía a sonreír.- Verde ha comenzado ha investigar el Trinisette de nuevo*. Llevaba ya algunos progresos antes de su muerte y la radiación Non-Trinisette es una prueba de ellos, kora.

-¿Y eso qué-?

-Cree que puede eliminar la maldición de forma permanente, kora. –La cortó Colonnello, lanzándola una mirada cargada de seriedad.- Al fin y al cabo, con los anillos Mare destruidos, el Trinisette ya no tiene sentido y nosotros, sus guardianes, tampoco. Puede tardar tiempo pero… pero todo esto acabará, Lal. Los arcobaleno, las maldiciones, la mafia… Todo terminará y entonces volveré de verdad a tu lado.

Ella abrió la boca un par de veces para luego cerrarla, incapaz de decir nada ante la noticia. Después de toda una vida de palos y golpes por parte del mundo, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser real.

-¿Eso significa…?

-Que podremos estar juntos, kora.

-¡N-no lo digas tan alto! –Gritó, notando sus mejillas arder ante la rotundidad de la frase y la naturalidad con la que Colonnello la había pronunciado. Puede que con casi cuarenta años reales hubiera debido empezar a dejar de sonrojarse como una adolescente idiota, pero Colonnello tenía un don natural para despertar en ella las reacciones más vergonzosas.

-Lo siento, Lal. –Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había disculpado.- Nunca quise hacerte daño, kora. A ti menos que a nadie.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer. Tanto tiempo llorando su muerte, tantos años de destrozarse a sí misma, de penas y sufrimiento, para que de repente ese bebé volviera a entrar en su vida, poniéndolo todo patas arriba. Había sentido ira, miedo, dolor, tristeza, venganza, pena y odio. Había olvidado que existían cosas como la alegría, la esperanza o el amor. Y ahora todas volvían, ahogándole como habían hecho el día que se enteró de su muerte, sumergiéndola en el caos y la confusión. Pero esto tenía un matiz distinto, un sabor especial y dulce que nunca había experimentado. Ahora estaba él y ella estaba llorando de **alegría**.

Alegría… Que extraño sonaba, era una palabra completamente desconocida. Apenas podía pensar una definición mientras se agachaba, agarraba el brazo del bebé y lo acercaba con brusquedad a ella para abrazar su cuerpo diminuto, para abrazarle a él. Su calor, sus manitas cerrándose en torno a su cuello, su pelo rubio haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y limpiando sus lágrimas, lágrimas que ya no sabían saladas sino dulces, porque ahora estaban juntos, fuera como fuese. Él y ella. Colonnello.  
>Le abrazó con más fuerza, deseando haberlo hecho mucho antes y prometiéndose a sí misma que no volvería a ser tan estúpida de perder el tiempo nunca más. Porque si él volvía a irse, si le volvía a perder, ella se perdería con él de forma definitiva, sin venganzas ni rezos vacíos. No lo soportaría.<p>

-Quédate.

Su voz fue tan queda que la petición pareció un suspiro, una leve exhalación de aire. Pero él sonrió contra su cuello.

-_Siempre_, kora.

_-x-_

* * *

><p><em>*Sí, señores, sí. Me he fumado lo de Verde de una forma alucinante. Aunque yo tengo la teoría de que lo que ha dicho Colo en el fic es cierto y de que algo raro pasaba ahí cuando Colonnello le dijo a Lal en el último file del TYL "Cuando todo esto acabe, volveré contigo Lal". Fue como: Cuando acabe... ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que acabar? ¿La maldición? Yo espero que sí, personalmente...<em>

_En fin, quería hacerlo algo más romántico, pero esto ya es considerado OOC, imagínense si llego a hacerlo más romántico aún... Por cierto, para el siguiente, prometo que será de risa (o eso espero... xddd) Son jodidamente difíciles de escribir en otra situación que no sea el drama, en serio..._

_En fin, disfruta de tu regalo, Hikari . Y muchos besos y arriba con la uni y con todo, guapa! que me debes dos testamentos! Ja ne!_


End file.
